Levels
Levels is a feature that was introduced in 2009. The aim is that YoWorlders can gain XP (experience) called YoPoints by playing mini-games, buying items and other various tasks. The more YoPoints you gain, the more your level rises. The highest level is currently level 500. __TOC__ Below is a table with the levels and their rewards. Levels where you gain YoCash are highlighted. You can click on the item to see more info. For Chat Stickers, simply click on the icon to view them full size. Levels Level 1 - 50= Top ↑ |-| Level 51 - 100= Top ↑ |-| Level 101 - 150= Top ↑ |-| Level 151 - 200= Top ↑ |-| Level 201 - 250= Top ↑ |-| Level 251 - 300= Top ↑ |-| Level 301 - 350= Top ↑ |-| Level 351 - 400= Top ↑ |-| Level 401 - 450= Top ↑ |-| Level 451 - 500= Graphed items marked with a '?' mean that the data is still missing. Feel free to contribute. Graphed items marked with a '(*)' mean that specific data is either projected or predicted, and has not yet officially been confirmed. Top ↑ Leveling up Faster There are many ways of leveling up faster in YoWorld. One of the most used ways are simply buying expensive things, not from other players but from places like the furniture store and clothing store. Save up some YoCoins and go on a shopping spree for things that you need, this is one of the fastest ways of leveling up. If you want to buy items in bulk, it's best to buy them 1 by 1 instead of 50 at once as this will generate more YoPoints. E.g.: buying 2 items of 500c each 1 by 1 will give 15 YoPoints every time opposed to buying 2 items of 500c at once will only give 22 YoPoints. Another way to level up is by playing games like tic-tac-toe or rock paper scissors. You can also gain YoPoints with decorating. Leveling a room from level 0 to level 10 will give 232 YoPoints. However, there's a maximum of 2,500 YoPoints you can get daily. To level up a room from 0 to 10 fast, you only need to place items in the room with a total value of at least 15,000 YoCoins and there have to be at least 10 items in the room. E.g.: placing 16 tiles of 999c in the room will make it go up to level 10 instantly as the total value of added items exceeds 15,000 YoCoins and there are at least 10 items in the room. The cap resets every day back to 0 at 7:00 AM YoWorld Time. Trivia *If you would level up all the way from level 1 to level 500 by only buying items of 1,000c one by one, it would cost you 529,997,681 YoCoins in total without selling back any items in inventory or counting in the YoCoins rewarded per level. *If you start at level 1 and would gain 2,500 YoPoints every day, it would take you 4,664 days or 12 years and 282 days to reach level 500. *The cheapest way of leveling up by buying items one by one, can be done so by buying bait worms which gives 1 YoPoint for 5c. This would cost 58,299,745 YoCoins without counting in the YoCoins rewarded per level (bait worms cannot be sold back in inventory). However, if the purchase of a baitworm would take 1 second, this would take a total of 16,194 hours or 1 year, 309 days, 18 hours and 22 minutes of nonstop purchasing. Category:Levels Category:Features Category:Game Information Category:Article stubs